


Don't Go Running Your Mouth

by mayorcocko (doc_boredom)



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, it's a party and they can be gay if they want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/mayorcocko
Summary: “Come DD, it’ll be fun.” He remembers the other saying, leaning in with his hands on his own thighs, a small grin pulling at his lips. “We act like we don’t even know each other, we get some free booze, make out in a closet-”“Make out in a closet!” He had barked back in incredulity. “Chris, that sounds terrible.”“It sounds like a good time to me, mister. Come on, give a chance.”-Decided to publish this here cos why notPrompt was "Dingdoney and they do a cliche roleplay where they pretend they’re strangers hooking up please ?"Title inspired by Brockhampton's "Queer" cos I listened to them non-stop writing this.





	Don't Go Running Your Mouth

This was stupid as hell.

Not only was it stupid, it was elaborate, and leave it to Chris to find a way to combine the two things.

He’s at some party that’s being hosted by someone he doesn’t even know. The music is loud, the drinks are shitty, and he’s really starting to hate that he went and took Chris up on this offer in the first place.

“Come DD, it’ll be fun.” He remembers the other saying, leaning in with his hands on his own thighs, a small grin pulling at his lips. “We act like we don’t even know each other, we get some free booze, make out in a closet-”

“Make out in a closet!” He had barked back in incredulity. “Chris, that sounds _terrible_.”

“It sounds like a good time to me, mister. Come on, give a chance.”

The things you did for love, he supposes.

He adjusts his hold on the neck of the beer bottle, glancing around surreptitiously. He had already been here for thirty minutes and only a few people had (drunkenly) commented on the fact that they hadn’t ever seen him before. He wasn’t going to waste more than five more minutes in this shit hole at this point. Forget Chris, forget this stupid idea, he had probably forgotten anyways-

A body falling onto the couch next to him causes some of his beer to foam over, spilling all over his jeans. “Hey!”

“Oh shit, ‘m sorry.”

He’s face to face with Chris.

There’s a single moment where the Irish man has this knowing look about him before it’s blinked away, an apologetic look taking place. “Fuck, I didn’t even notice you there.” There’s a bit of a slur to the other’s words that he has a feeling isn’t entirely too faked. Ding Dong feels his jaw set into a hard line, molars grinding some.

“Ch…” He catches himself when one of Chris’s brows quirk in question. “It’s uh, it’s okay. It  _is_  pretty crowded.” Ugh, this he sounds so fake. All of this is so fake. He throws back another chug of his beer, lips pulling down at the taste of it.

“You gotta stop drinking that shit. Here.” The beer bottle is being pried away from the death grip he has on it and something emanting a sickly sweet smell is replacing it. “Now this, this is the good shit man.”

“Because you’re clearly not trying to drug me.” He swirls the contents around, awaiting Chris’s response. The other male has his fingers laced across his stomach, that infamous playful smile spread wide across his face. “You gonna just watch me all night or something?”

“You’re not hard to look at, if that’s what you’re asking.” It wasn’t, but there’s a casualness to the other’s words that strikes him as strange. It was kind of like when they first started to like each other, the not so subtle flirtations that had passed between them. It’s…  _nice_. “Here, as a show of trust.” Chris’s fingers overlapping with his, not even taking the cup away but rather pulling Ding Dong’s hand forward with his, placing the cup against his own lips. Ding Dong can’t help but watch the way Chris lips work around the rim, the way his throat bobs on the first swallow.

Shit, alright.

“See, I’m fine.” His tongue passes over his bottom lip and Ding Dong’s following the motion of that too, not even trying to be sly about it at this point. “Trust me.” Chris is leaning in, their hands still touching, curving into him some.

“Okay.” Ding Dong says in a quiet voice, letting the other tip the drink back into his mouth, drinking until there’s nothing left.

“Do you dance?” He’s saying a moment later after the empty cup is discarded.  _No, I don’t dance Chris, you know that!_  He just about snaps at the other but he manages not to make a mess of the stupid role play, instead biting down on his lower lip, glancing towards the writhing mess of bodies before he’s looking back at Chris helplessly. “Well, even if you don’t, you haven’t danced with me.” Okay fair, he’s right there. Still…

There’s no chance to object because Chris is yanking him up off the couch and into the thick of it. He has no choice but to stick close to the other, practically plastering himself up against Chris as they begin to move. “So this doesn’t really seem like your kind of scene.” Chris says next to his ear, words trailing off at the end with a soft laugh.

“Really?” He drawls back. “Yeah no, a friend of mine had this stupid idea to crash this party.” Two can play at this game, especially with the liquid fire racing through his veins, causing him to be just a little more daring than usual.

“Seems like a smart guy.” There’s hands on his hips and it’s hard not to lean into it, not when he knows how perfectly they frame his sides. “Besides it’s fun to get out of the house, and all this free booze?” The voice at his ear becomes that much deeper as the space between them becomes nonexistent. “Besides, there’s something exciting about no one knowing who you are, about meeting a complete stranger…”

He cants his hips up to the beat of the music, into Chris’s, a soft noise escaping him. “Just like that.” He swears he hears the other murmur but the music is so damn loud and he can’t even  _think_  straight at this point between the haze of tipsiness that’s settled over him and the growing heat that’s crawling it’s way up his spine.

And somehow, someway, Chris manages to pull him away from everybody. “God, you’re perfect.” Chris says against his throat as they pause against a wall. Anyone could see them, but who was going to remember any of this besides him and Chris anyways? He claws his fingers up the other’s back then eagerly, buying into the mystery and thrill of it. “I gotta-”

“Gotta what?” Ding Dong challenges back as his fingers graze Chris’s lower back, skimming just below the waistline of his jeans to tease at top of his boxers. The other male groans, lashes fluttering at it. “What’s wrong, stranger?”

“Jesus, you little  _shit_.” Chris is dragging him down the hallway and just like that they’re exactly where Chris said they would end up. Someone’s god damn closet. The light above them flickers and the whole thing is filled with the musty smell of winter coats but Ding Dong doesn’t care, not when he can feel Chris’s hand pressing up against his crotch, fingers scrambling at his zipper.

“A-Are we really going to do this?” The words fall out of him on a nervous laugh, filling the small space, causing Chris to pause.

“Do you not want to?” They had a safe word they agreed upon before all this but Ding Dong doesn’t remember it, hell, he doesn’t want to remember it when he sees the blown out pupils that nearly swallow Chris’s eyes whole, the flush to his cheeks.

“I want to suck you off.” It’s out of him in a rush and fuck, that really does Chris in apparently. He’s drawing in this violently sharp breath before he’s nodding eagerly, hands retreating to work at his own belt. “T-this is crazy.”

“You’re telling me.” Anyone could walk in them, see Ding Dong dropping to his knees before the other, batting Chris’s hands away so he can make quicker work of all this. And what then? It wasn’t like Julian or Matt or Ryan finding them. Everyone here was nothing to them. The thought itself is a comforting balm against Ding Dong’s nerves, helping steady his hands and make the process of pulling Chris’s pants off that much faster.

“You do this at every party you go to?” Chris is touching the crown of his head and drawing him forward, pressing his crotch up against his face with no real warning. Ding Dong glances up at him then, pulling a bit of a face as his fingers curl into the fabric of his boxers.

“I thought I told you I didn’t go to parties, dumb ass.” He mouths Chris’s cock through the front of his boxers, taking a gross amount of satisfaction in the way the other’s head falls back, a weak sound leaving him. “Don’t you feel special?”

“‘M about to.” The hand on the back of his head, holding him in place as he rubs his hard on against Ding Dong’s cheek and jaw. “Please.”

How can he say no to that?

He’s got Chris’s cock in his hands like  _that_ , his tongue brushing against the underside of it before he’s taking it into his mouth. He ought to push his hands down against Chris’s hips, after all… Chris is infamous for not being able to control himself, but  _this_  Ding Dong wouldn’t know that, would he? So he just grips the back of Chris’s legs, drawing the other that much closer as he takes more of the length into his mouth.

“Holy shit.” His hips cant forward and Ding Dong’s nearly choking on it and he loves it. It’s never been this dirty, this  _desperate_  between them before. His own palm grinds down on the crotch of his pants, trying to get some kind of relief as he bobs his head eagerly. “Holy  _fucking_  shit.” Chris gasps out.

“That all you know to say?” Ding Dong comes off the other’s dick with a wet sound, still working it eagerly in his free hand. Chris glances down at him with unfocused eyes as his chest rises and falls unevenly, lips trembling just so. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself, at least.”

“Is that a fucking question?” He’s fucking Ding Dong’s tight fist then without the other even having to move his hand. “C’mon, don’t stop now…”

“What happened to saying please?”

That gets him a murderous glare and all he can do is smile back innocently, grip tightening oh so subtly. Chris drags in a gasp at that, head falling back against the wall. “C’mon now, just one simple word.” A kiss pressed to the inner skin of Chris’s thigh. “I’ll even let you cum in my mouth, if you want.”

“You…” A disbelieving laugh accented by the roll of Chris’s eyes, lips quirking helplessly. “You are too much.”

“I’m just having a little fun is all.” He licks the head of the other male’s cock. “Tell me you want it.”

“I wanna… I wanna come… Wanna cum in your mouth.” God that feels good. Chris never begs like this and to see him do it so desperately, so helplessly… He’s got a hand down the front of his pants now, working his own cock slowly. “Please, please please please.”

He takes just about all of it into his mouth on the first pass and it just takes a moment to adjust, to tilt his head just so, before he’s got every inch inside. “Holy fuck.” Chris swears above him. “No fuckin’ way.”

He doesn’t know how much time passes but somewhere along the way Chris’s fingers skimmed down his jaw and he was now holding Ding Dong in place as he fucks his face. “Shit, I’m gonna-” The other hisses above him and he’s jerking his head back just far enough to not choke on the spill of cum that fills his mouth as Chris finishes. He swallows twice and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, staring up at Chris with wide eyes. “…Don’t stop.” The other says to him. For a minute Ding Dong’s confused but then he’s following the other’s gaze down his own crotch, to the hand shoved down the front of his pants. “Not until you cum.”

“Okay.” He finally manages.

He’s only pausing to actually pull his dick out, putting it on full display for Chris to watch as he begins to jerk himself off earnestly. “That’s it. Like that…”

That’s when the doorknob shakes.

Chris slams his hand against the wood, holding the door in place. They stare at each other in complete silence, Ding Dong’s hand frozen, panicked little exhales pushing out through his mouth. “Don’t stop.” Chris finally whispers.

“You’re not serious.” Ding Dong hisses back.

The other male quirks a brow and begins to lean back from the door. There’s still voices on the other side. Shit. Shit shit shit he  _cannot_  be serious. He gives a nervous swallow before he jerks his hips up, squeezing the base of his cock with a shaky noise. “There we go.”

“I-I hate you.” He manages out as he glares up at his boyfriend. Chris is still grinning at him though, leaning over him as he holds the door in place.

“You fuckin’ love it. You probably wouldn’t be able to stop if someone went and opened the door, would you?”

“S-Shut up.” Fuck. His hand is speeding up, breath catching awkwardly as the mental image comes to him. God, what if they had walked in on him with Chris’s cock shoved down his throat? What would have done then?

“Don’t get too loud now, sweetheart.” Chris is grabbing the end of his chin then with his other hand, looking too damn pleased for his own good. “It’s okay, you can come.”

And he does, just like that.

His body jerks forward and the release shudders down his entire spine until he’s spent. Chris doesn’t look away for a single moment of it until he’s finally giving a weak noise of pleasure and Chris is kissing him, soft and sweet.

“You were amazing.” A hand on his cheek then, thumb rubbing at the flushed skin there. “And I was not expecting any of that, by the way.”

“Neither was I.” Ding Dong huffs a laugh. “Now go out and get me a god damn towel, you asshole, and let’s go home.”

“Deal.”


End file.
